Witch Hook
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Jake the Wolf Next Episode: Battle for the Book}} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Misty the Wonderful Witch *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Magic Mirror Plot Captain Hook and his crew where on there way back to the Jolly Roger when a magic treasure chest bumps into Bones, but on closer exception of the chest, Mr. Smee reveals that it bares the symbol of the Sea Witch but Hook doesn't listen to Smee's warning and decide to claim whatever treasure the chest may hold for himself.But once Hook open the chest he was disappointed to see a worthless mirror, but the mirror soon springs to life revealing the answer to Hook's questions and only speak the truth so beware.Hook ask the mirror who the bravest pirate in Never Land. The mirror inform Hook that Jake is the bravest in never Land much to Hook's fury wishing he could prove that he is truly the bravest.The mirror hears Hook's plea and knew of a spell that can make Hook's wish come true but it turn's the captain into a witch.At first Hook was furious being trick by the mirror, but the mirror assure Hook he now has great magic power at his command.Hook soon delight at he's new found power he creates a flying broom for himself as he command the rest of his crew continue with his plot.On Shipwreck Beach Jake his crew were playing hide and go seek when they over hear Captain Hook calling for help.Jake quickly rush to the captain's aid but only to be confronted by Hook as a witch who transform Jake into a coward with a magic spell.With Jake a helpless coward Hook soon leaves to gloat.Izzy suggest they journey to Misty the Wonderful Witch's cottage to find a cure.But Hook's magic prove to powerful for Misty to revert by her hands.However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. As Jake and his crew set off to Wash Away Falls,Hook was spying on them using the mirror.Hook ask the mirror once more who the bravest pirate but it inform him Cubby is the braver pirate, fueling Hook's fury he plan to fix that attacking the young pirates as they cross a bridge above a lake of lava.Cubby finds himself dangling over the edge Jake wish he could help but Hook's spell prevents he from leaping into action.Izzy quickly helps Cubby using a jungle vine to lift him up.With Cubby safe the young pirates continue to Washaway Falls.Hook soon ask the mirror once more who is the bravest pirate but again the mirror inform him another pirate is braver then him this time it was Izzy.Hook confronts Jake and his crew once more on the path to the falls using his magic teleports Izzy's pixie dust pouch out of her grasp and confines Izzy,Cubby and Skully in a wooden cadge sliding out of control.Izzy and other call out for Jake to rescue them believing Hook's spell can't stop him.Jake soon muscle up enough courage to retrieve the pixie dust and using a large palm leaf to slide after his crew he saves his mateys as they land at Wash Away Falls.Hook curses at Jake's thwarting his scheme as Jake washes Hook's spell restoring his courage. Hook tries to stop Jake but the young pirate splash the captain Washaway Falls returning Hook back into his normal self and take the magic mirror away.Jake suggest taking the mirror to Misty before returning to Pirate Island to put the gold doubloons he and his crew collect in their adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile back on Never Land Hook was sulking not understanding why the mirror claim he isn't the bravest pirate on the island, claim not to fear anything.Bones reminds Hook about his fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile,but Hook scoffs at Bones remark claiming he's not afraid of that slimy beast.Suddenly Tick-Tock emerge from out of the brush releasing a mighty roar sending Hook fleeing into the Never Land Jungle with the crocodile in pursuit. Screenshots Hook&Croc-Witch Hook01.jpg Hook&crew-Witch Hook01.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook11.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook10.jpg Scary Jake - Witch Hook 1.png Cubby was scared - Witch Hook.png Scarey Jake - Witch Hook 2.png Brave Izzy - Witch Hook.png Let's help Jake to cross the bridge! - Witch Hook.png Captain Hook on his broomstick - Witch Hook.png Worthless Mirror - Witch Hook.png Jake&crew-Witch Hook08.jpg Jake and Izzy - Witch Hook.png Hook-Witch Hook03.png Captain Hook made a cage - Witch Hook.png IzzyCubby&Skully-Witch Hook05.jpg Skully - Witch Hook.png Jake - Witch Hook.png Jake-Witch Hook12.jpg Grab gold doubloons with Jake - Witch Hook.png Jake-Witch Hook15.jpg Jake-Witch Hook16.jpg Make a splash to gave no magic for hook! - Witch Hook.png The Magic was gone - Witch Hook.png Witch Hook-Closing credits.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3